


Halloween

by crimson_queen



Series: One shots and short stories with sylvia [1]
Category: Avengers, Winter Soldier - Fandom, civil war - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: A stand alone story with short stories and one shots with my original female character Sylvia.





	1. Halloween chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are are going to say, Pietro is alive... Sorry for those who didn't know, but in the movie, pietro died.

 The avengers all sat around the couch watching horror movies. Today was a special day. It was that time of the year, where children dressed up, people handed out overpriced candy, and teenagers partied. Wanda and Vision were cuddling up under a woolly blanket, just enjoying each other's warmth. Tony and Bruce were sitting on a different couch having heated conversations about which movie to watch while Steve was trying to break it up. Pietro was running around, stealing candy that laid in the bowl on the counter, while Clint chased after him shouting for him to give it back. And Thor sat in an arm chair, confused about what was going on while Jane tried to explain to him what Halloween was. Natasha sat on the couch beside Wanda and vision, grumbling about Pietro stealing candy and her two partners arguing over movies. 

There were three people absent from this get-together though. Bucky, Loki, and me. I didn't give two crack nuggets about this Holiday (trying my best not to swear...). Bucky didn't really know what this holiday was, but he knew his friend Steve was there. He really wanted to hang out with Steve, but no matter how many times they told him it was fine, he still felt awkward around the avengers, having tried to kill them so many times. Even though he barely knew Loki or I, he still felt relatively at ease with us. Probably because we all tried killing the avengers on more than one occasion. 

Now, I on the other hand, know full well what this holiday is, even though I was basically raised in H.Y.D.R.A, two agents were nice enough to celebrate holidays with me. They celebrated my birthday, Christmas, new years day, Halloween and other holidays. I just started to lose interest with this particular celebration. I was still a prisoner and an enemy towards the avengers and Loki wasn't interested in anything concerning the avengers. 

"I'm bored." I said, for maybe the hundredth time already.

I was sitting in the library with the two 'villains' as I called them. "You have been saying that for the past two hours. Why don't you do something with your life instead of sitting around and complaining about your boredom..." Loki groaned. Now normally I would have killed anyone who dared speak to me that way, but since he was one of the people I could actually stand I bit my lip and restrained myself. "You know what, you're right!" I shouted, standing up from my seat. A bunch of people turned and stared, but I was too enamored to care. Loki glanced up from his book and raised an eyebrow. Bucky glanced away from the window and looked at me. "You are totally right, Loki, I am not going to sit here with you bums and do nothing while those avengers sit  around and enjoy today. We're going to go out and enjoy today!" Both Loki and Bucky shared a look of confusion at each other before returning their attention to me. "What's in it for me, Mortal?" Loki asked closing his book now. "Well besides getting out of the town without the avengers all up in our grill, we can have fun and prank people, plus metal oldie over here needs to get out and see the new world. I mean look at him. He follows steve around like a lost puppy. Plus y'all both are too uptight and need to let loose." When I finished my speech I was met with a glare from Bucky and an interested look from Loki.


	2. Halloween chapter 2 -Freedom

I managed to get them both to get dressed into costumes. So here we all were, dressed up for Halloween in the over sized library owned by the famous, playboy, philanthropist, yata yata yata, Tony stark. I didn't get them to dress like I wanted to, but it was better than nothing. Bucky was dressed like an assassin (figures) while Loki was dressed up as a 'king' as he puts it. (He just wore his royal armor...) and I was dressed as my sister, Black Widow. I earned a few 'Not fair' comments from the others.

"Tell me again, why did we have to dress up mortal?" Loki questioned. 

"Simple, you bums need a life. You can't just be little, evil antisocial bums. Nope, You need to be evil outgoing bums. At least while  ** _I_** was still in HYDRA I was an outgoing little shit and did stuff." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see metal boy tense up at the name of the group who tortured him. I patted Bucky's human arm awkwardly as I stood near him. "Sorry, metal boy. Didn't mean to bring up memories." This comment earned me a glare.

"Yo, Reindeer games, can you still teleport?" I asked, smirking at loki who was grumbling to himself. 

"Only short places." Loki mumbled as he rehashed the lack of magic he possessed currently.

"Teleport us three, to the elevators." I said.

"Now why should I listen to a weak mortal like you?" He asked.

"Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be going outside and would probably still be locked up and kept under watch while those butts in the living room have fun all night."

Loki didn't reply and just stood there before mumbling a spell under his breath. All three of us suddenly were in the elevator. No one said anything as we all rode down to the lobby in silence. Once the elevator finally came to a stop, we exited and the desk lady's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Loki. Before she could think about calling her boss, or press the emergency button, I ran at her tackling her over the desk. The desk lady hit her ear against the wall and instantly was knocked out. 

I stood up before dusting off imaginary dirt from my cat-like bodysuit. I walked around to the front of the desk and pulled three bags from out of the side pocket of my bodysuit and threw two at the guys behind me. They glanced at the bags curiously then looked back at me. "What are these for, Mortal?" Loki questioned, holding the bag in his hand almost in disgust. I gave him a look that meant, 'you'll see.'

 


	3. Halloween chapter 3 -trick or treat

"Trick or treat." I called. When I didn't get a reply, I glanced down at the knocked out lady and tsked, before taking 15 pieces of candy and put five in the hands of Loki and Bucky who were just starting to get it. "Put them in your bag and come on." I said, skipping off to the lobby door. "Ahh, feel that cool air!" I sighed and skipped off to the nearest house. Loki and Bucky looked at each other, shrugged and followed me as they put their candy in their bag. 


	4. Halloween chapter 4 -4 hours later

We have been 'trick or treating' for the last 4 hours. We've been pranking others by making trees or Halloween decorations come to life, causing some to drop their bags of candy, while I would pick up the candy. So far, our night has been going good. That's when Bucky and Loki got to reckless. Now here we were, driving around on the highway, Loki and bucky hanging out of the window, shooting and casting spells at any cops they found following us, while I sped down the highway at record speeds. 

Here's how it started: 

_Loki and Bucky were just starting to enjoy themselves as they saw two cops eating donuts, chatting away and waving to a kid in a chicken costume with his mom. Bucky and Loki decided it was smart to start throwing eggs at the cops. But they weren't smart enough to run away. I rolled my eyes and punched through the drivers window and tossed out the driver and kicked out the other. I grabbed the handcuff keys and tossed them to the dumb villains in the backseat. I hopped into the drivers seat and started to speed down the road. However since I didn't make sure the other cop was knocked out, he called the cops and here we are now. Speeding down the highway with at least a dozen cops after us._


	5. Halloween chapter 5 - You can't leave them alone for one night!?!

_**With the avengers** _

__The avengers sat at home, in the living room finally deciding to watch Halloween:Mike Myers, before Natasha pipped up. "Hey, we haven't heard from my sister, or the other two in a while, Y'all think we should check on them?" Before anyone could respond, the news interrupted their movie. _ **"We bring you breaking news. Three Halloweeners have stollen a cop car and are now on a long car chase, just outside the border of new york."**_ said the news lady. The camera zoned in on the faces. What shocked them was they saw, Loki, bucky and Sylvia hanging out of the windows. Natasha growled and got up. "Come on, Avengers!" 


	6. Halloween chapter 6 -Busted

After we were caught by the avengers, we were locked up in Loki's old cell, but not before they chewed our heads out about the problems we caused tonight. When the avengers finally left us alone, we all laughed.

"Tonight, was fun, mortal" Loki laughed, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun since...well ever really." Bucky agreed.

I sat in a nearby armchair and looked around before leaning closer. "Just wait till Thanksgiving and Christmas." 

~End of Halloween~


End file.
